


Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fights, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad and Skeppy get lost. Frustration leads to anger and anger leads to arguing. Can they resolve things before it's too late?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 9
Kudos: 363
Collections: Anonymous





	Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> So, I'm back with yet another fic for these two dorks. As usual, I hope you enjoy :)

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Bad argued, "well, maybe if you hadn't been such a dunderhead about it we wouldn't be lost right now."

Skeppy stopped walking and spun to face Bad. Even though his headbox hid his face, it was easy to imagine the annoyed scowl twisting his expression. "I am not the reason we got lost!" he shouted back.

Bad scoffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "We would be home by now if you'd listened to me," he pointed out. He shook his head and muttered, "not that you ever do."

"What was that?" Skeppy asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing."

"No, Bad, it clearly wasn't 'nothing'," Skeppy said. He made a 'go on' gesture with his hands. "Come on, Bad, say it. Tell me what you're thinking."

When Bad merely pursed his lips and didn't reply, Skeppy scoffed. They stared each other down for a long, tense moment. Then Skeppy sighed and turned on his heel.

"Let's go," he said tiredly. "It's getting late. We don't want to be out here when it gets dark."

Bad looked around at the dense forest they were walking through. This was not a good place to be when the sun dipped, and they both knew that.

Deciding to let his frustrations go for the moment, he followed along behind Skeppy quietly.

Roughly an hour later, they were no closer to finding home and the sun was getting dangerously low in the sky. They were both tired from walking and irritated from going in circles.

"We've been this way before," Bad said.

Skeppy stiffened. "Yeah. I realised that."

Bad stopped walking again. "At this rate, we are never getting home," he grumbled. His tail was flicking from side to side in agitation, showing he was starting to get really annoyed with the situation.

Skeppy stopped walking but did not turn around. His shoulders were tense.

"You've been leading us in the wrong direction all day," Bad continued, frowning. "We always do things your way because you never want to hear anybody else's ideas, and look where it always seems to get us. In trouble." He didn't notice Skeppy's body language become more and more frustrated. "If you had just-" Bad cut himself off when Skeppy spun around.

The diamond man marched forward, clearly upset, and said, "then go your own way!" He jabbed an angry finger into Bad's chest, causing the nether-demon to hiss. "You clearly know what you're doing so much better!" Skeppy continued, voice cold, "so get going!"

"Fine!" Bad yelled back. "I'll find my own way back. Without you."

"Then do it," Skeppy challenged.

He crossed his arms across his chest and stood back.

Anger simmering, Bad didn't think twice. He turned his back on his partner and walked away, tail lashing angrily behind him. He didn't even look back as he disappeared into the woods.

After calming down, Bad felt guilt settle heavy in his gut. He had walked away. Without looking back. Just like that. It made him feel a little sick thinking about it. He wondered what Skeppy's face looked like under his headbox, and immediately wanted to throw up.

His chest felt impossibly tight. Feeling unsteady, he leaned against the nearest tree and tried to catch his breath. It was hard but he eventually managed to even his breathing. Looking around, he noticed that it had gotten dangerously dark, and soon monsters would be making themselves known. Not only was that bad for himself but it was bad for Skeppy.

"Skeppy?" he called experimentally.

No reply.

He sniffled, feeling his eyes well with tears. He felt stupid.

"I'm sorry, Skeppy!" He called out. "I was just angry and I didn't mean it!" He rubbed furiously at his eyes but the tears kept coming. He hugged himself tight in a vein attempt to get comfort. "Skeppy! Skeppy, I'm sorry!" He cried louder.

There was still no response.

His vision was blurred by tears but he knew he had to move. It would be dangerous to stay out in the dark like this for too long. Reluctantly, he started to walk in a random direction. His crying was probably attracting unwanted attention but no matter what he did it wouldn't stop. He missed his muffin too much.

Rattling bones sounded from behind. Instinctively, he dodged the arrow aimed for his head. Except he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground with a yelp. His vision was littered with dark spots from the impact to his head, and he blinked rapidly to try and clear it. With a wince, he pulled himself to a sitting position and lifted a hand to his head. It came back wet.

Whoosh.

Bad's eyes widened. An arrow was coming his way and he was too disorientated to dodge. Bracing for the impact, he squeezed his eyes shut.

But the impact never came.

Opening his eyes and blinking back his tears, Bad found a blurry Skeppy stood in front of him, trusty shield at the ready and diamond axe held aloft. "Don't you dare touch him," Skeppy hissed before darting into the trees and hacking apart their foe. He returned not a moment later.

He crouched in front of Bad. "You okay?" he asked, hands gentle where they cupped his face to get a better look at his injury.

Without thinking, Bad launched himself at Skeppy with a sob. He buried his face into the scant space between Skeppy's headbox and hoodie, and felt immeasurable relief when arms wrapped tentatively around his back in response. 

"I-I'm so-sorry, S'g-g-geppy," he choked through his sobs.

"Hey, hey, shush," Skeppy murmured, "I've got you. You're safe."

Bad buried impossibly closer, seeking comfort, and felt the tightness of his chest begin to loosen. The relief at being with his partner again was overwhelming.

Gently, Skeppy pushed him back. "We need to get moving," he said. He helped pull Bad to his feet.

Their hands were clasped tight together as they walked in silence.

Luckily, there were no more dangerous encounters during their wandering. There had been a zombie with a shovel that they had dispatched quickly and efficiently, but otherwise things had been thankfully quiet.

Eventually, they stumbled into a familiar clearing, and both of them felt relieved to realise they were close to home. It would be easy to find their way back now.

"Almost home," Skeppy murmured, seemingly talking to himself, "just a little further."

Bad squeezed their joined hands gently.

The sight of their shared home in the near distance caused both of them to quicken their pace. It was so close now. They had finally arrived back home together.

As they walked through the door, hands still interlinked, the stress of the past day melted away, and they collectively sighed in relief. Skeppy tugged him over to the medicine cabinet and treated his wound; it was a very minor injury but had bled a lot due to placement. Once that was done, he turned and went about putting his equipment away properly. Without saying a word. Even though Bad wanted to, the nether-demon stayed quiet, and simply followed his partner's example. No words were exchanged as they put their things away and went through the motions of their nightly routine. No playful hip checks, no bright smiles, not even a loving gaze passed between them.

Both of them laid on opposite sides of the bed staring at the ceiling.

Bad felt anxiety clawing at his insides. It had never been like this between them. They'd fought before, sure, but something had felt different about today's argument. Bad had been harsher than normal, and he felt terrible about it now that his anger had disappated. He turned his head to look at Skeppy, headbox finally removed now that he was in bed, and felt his throat constrict at the expression he found there.

Skeppy's normally bright, happy face was distant. It looked almost like he was holding back tears.

Rolling over to properly face him, Bad whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that earlier." He watched Skeppy's expression twitch in distress before settling back into blankness. "It was really unfair of me. I was angry but that's no excuse for how I acted," Bad continued, voice soft but sincere, "you were trying your best and I took my anger out on you. I'm sorry, Skeppy."

He watched, hearts clenching with pain, as Skeppy's deep, brown eyes became glossy with unshed tears.

Carefully, he reached out a hand towards him but paused midway. He let his hand fall to the bed between them awkwardly. Right now, as much as he wanted to, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to comfort Skeppy.

With a shaky breath, Skeppy rolled over to face him too, and he reached out and took Bad's hand in his own. "I'm sorry too," Skeppy said, "I shouldn't have told you to go and I should have just come out when you first called for me. I was... I was just angry and upset, and," here Skeppy's tears started to fall, rolling down his diamond encrusted cheeks, "you g-got hurt because o-of me."

"No, no, sweetheart," Bad protested. He shuffled closer, his free hand gently brushing the tears away. "It's not your fault that I got hurt. Don't blame yourself." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of the freckle like diamonds on Skeppy's cheek. "You saved me," he reminded, voice full of warmth, "like you always do. You saved me."

Skeppy shook his head, crying harder. "It's all my fault."

"No," Bad protested, bright white eyes serious, "we both messed up today but it is not your fault that I got hurt."

Bad pressed more kisses across his partner's skin. Soft, gentle kisses anywhere he could reach. Between each of them he murmured praise and terms of endearment.

Slowly, Skeppy's tears dried up. He sniffled. "Sorry for crying," he muttered.

"Don't be," Bad replied. He pressed a final, lingering kiss to Skeppy's forehead. "I love you."

Skeppy pulled him into a hug. He pressed his face into Bad's hair, mindful to avoid his horns, and found comfort in the familiar brimstone scent of his demon. "I love you too," Skeppy breathed, "I love you so much."

They held each other tight until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you liked it!!
> 
> You can find me on my Twitter @kittykissesuwu :D
> 
> \--KK


End file.
